X-51 (Earth-616)
, , Avengers, Formerly West Coast Avengers, Heavy Metal, Unnamed Government Lab | Relatives = Dr. Able Stack (creator/father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Formerly Garvin's Garage, Queens, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 850 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = Foam-like face. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Insurance Investigator | Education = | Origin = Developed by a program to build robotic soldiers. | PlaceOfBirth = Central City, California | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = 2001, A Space Odyssey #8 | HistoryText = Scientists working for a top-secret U.S military project worked on creating an army of fifty-one experimental robotic soldiers capable of acting like humans. Their goal was to create a sophisticated weapons system capable of independent thought. Dr. Able Stack took X-51, one of the the projects robots, home to test his radical theory--that a robot could only function like a human if it was raised like one. The other 50 models began displaying psychotic tendencies due to insufficient programming. The project was determined a failure and the order came down to destroy them. Each of the robots was equipped with an auto destruct device that could be triggered remotely. Stack attempted to remove the self-destruct mechanism from X-51, however it was triggered, killing him instantly. X-51 survived and vowed that Stack's dream of human and robot peace would come true. As Machine Man, he assumed the name Aaron Stack and became a fugitive in the eyes of the military. He found a world greatly afraid of machines, but managed to blend in. Although initially recruited by the Adaptoid to fight the Avengers, X-51 soon joined the team. He fell in love with Jocasta and planned to rebuild her after she was damaged by her creator, Ultron. However, her head was captured by Bain during a battle with Terminus. X-51 was captured by SHIELD in an attempt to make a new version of the Deathlok cyborg. Circumstances were thrown into further chaos when the Red Skull attacked the SHIELD Helicarrier. X-51 was able to save the agents, but seemed to be destroyed in the process. The Brotherhood of Mutants, looking for weapons and devices, excavated the wreckage where X-51 had been lost. They confronted SHIELD agent Jack Kubrick, who was secretly a Prime Sentinel, looking for salvage. They killed him before his nanites could take him out of 'sleeper mode' and his body was left near the damaged X-51. Their technologies interlaced forming a composite being. X-51's programming was eventually able to override the mutant-hunting qualities of the Sentinel. He was able to transfer his and apparently Kubrick's mind into an Life-Model Decoy. This LMD fascinated the Celestials, who sent a Monolith to observe him. The Monolith offered him a chance to accompany the Celestials, and he agreed. Nextwave X-51 later resurfaced as part of a counter-terrorism team called Nextwave that went rogue. He was apparently dumped back on Earth by the Celestials and now preferred to be called Aaron. His personality was much colder, developing a resentment for humans, referring to them frequently as 'fleshy ones'. Even more recently, he joined Ms. Marvel's Operation: Lightning Storm. He joined primarily as an intelligence specialist. Due to his inorganic nature, Aaron was incapable of having a nervous breakdown, and so constructed a convoluted fantasy for himself, which allowed him to do so. Aaron was tasked by A.R.M.O.R. to investigate the arrival of extra-dimensional zombies, by traveling to the host reality. Initially he refused, claiming not to care for the fleshy ones. However, when he learned that Jocasta would be entering the hostile dimension on her own, Aaron had no choice but to accompany her and found himself hunting zombies in the company of Howard the Duck. | Powers = Superhuman Durability: His titanium alloy construction makes him very durable. *'Wave-Modifying Coating:' A special 'wave modifying' coating provides some protection from energy attacks. Superhuman Strength: Machine Man can lift 2 tons. An extended limb can lift a few hundred pounds. As the Machine Sentinel, he could lift more than 100 tons. Limb Extension: Machine Man can extend his limbs up to 100 feet. Flight: He flies using anti-gravity units, sometimes using a propeller attachment to hover. Quick Repair: The nanites in his body give Stack a form of self-repair similar to a Healing Factor. | Abilities = He communicates well with humans, due to his upbringing and observations. | Strength = Machine Man can lift 2 tons. An extended limb can only lift a few hundred pounds. As the Machine Sentinel, he could lift more than 100 tons, because Sentinel strength increases due to size decrease compared to a normal Sentinel; total strength is 1,200 tons, being eight foot tall, as the Machine Sentinel and normal Sentinels are 96 feet tall. | Equipment = Himself. As a synthetic entity, Machine Man has a variety of built-in gear. This has been shown to include a gas chromatograph, laser interferometer, micro-pulse radar, audiometer, seismometer, gravity wave detector, pulse-code modulator, standard computer input/output, radio beacon, all-wave transceiver, and laser cutting torch. Formerly Avengers Identicard. | Transportation = Anti-gravity units, a propeller attachment to hover, formerly Avengers Quinjet | Weapons = Normally, his index fingers are loaded with pistol rounds. He can also switch out various devices and other weapons with items contained on his belt. After merging with the Prime Sentinel, Stack can adapt his weapons systems as needed. | Notes = *In the 2020 future Machine Man was deactivated by Sunset Bain, but rebuilt by a group of scavengers. | Trivia = * The character and stories are based on the eponymous Stanley Kubrick film and Arthur C. Clarke novel. *The band Powerman 5000 wrote and performed a song called "The Son of X-51", referencing the character. | Links = *Machine Man at MarvelDirectory.com *Midnight Wreckers page on Marvel Unofficial Handbook }} Category:Robots Category:No Hair Category:Avengers members